Me gustas mucho
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: un kurokoxlectora que espero os guste.


_**Una fic de la sombra mas kawaii :) con amor para mi mejor amiga que lo había pedido hace mucho.**_

 _ **(T/N)= tu nombre**_

 _ **(T/A)=tu apellido**_

* * *

Te habías vuelto amiga de Kuroko y Kagami que iban en tu salón, cada vez que los veías, a Kagami más que a Kuroko, bostezando por el cansancio que les provocaban los partidos entre semana que tenían, tomabas apuntes para ellos y así no se atrasaban en los estudios además de que eran los únicos amigos que habías logrado hacer, eras bastante tímida y el cómo se habían conocido hizo que se volviesen cercanos.

Había sido la segunda semana de clases, tenías hambre pero en casa no había nadie así que decidiste ir a un local de comida rápida, pediste una hamburguesa y un zumo de naranja, caminaste hasta una de las mesas, pero unas chicas de tu clase que iban con unos chicos que no conocías no te vieron, y al ir caminando sin fijarse tiraron tu comida, aunque esperabas que se disculparan como era debido eso no paso.

-are, pero si es la chica sin expresión, podrías fijarte por donde caminas y verte más afligida por derramar tu comida sobre nosotras- comenzó a decirte, te culpaba por lo sucedido y además se mofaba de ti.

-..-no respondiste, era verdad por alguna razón siempre parecías serena y no mostrabas expresiones, era como si no sintieras, pero siempre habías sido así, por lo que no hacías amigos, las personas siempre piensan que no te importan que prefieres estar siempre sola.

-¿no te disculparas (T/A)-san?

-y quién es esta niña, con esa cara de póker, es bastante linda-decía uno de los tipos que iba con las chicas-que tal si me das una sonrisa y olvidamos esto-tomo tu mentón.

-déjale Sato-kun, no es nadie importante-le tomo el brazo al chico que te coqueteaba-(T/A), recoge todo eso y piérdete, será lo mejor.

Desde una de las mesas había dos personas que se percataron de tu pequeño incidente.

-oe, oe, eso no es nada bueno- decía un peli rojo que tenía frente una montaña de hamburguesas, él junto a un peli celeste observaban lo que estaba ocurriendo contigo y las chicas-bueno siempre se meten con los que parecen más débiles- pidió la opinión de su compañero pero cuando se percató, este ya estaba caminando hacia ti- ese idiota…- se puso de pie de inmediato y fue junto a él.

-creo que son ustedes que deberían disculparse con (T/A)-san-escucharon una voz pero no sabían quién el que hablaba-ven (T/A)-san-un chico peli celeste te tendía la mano para ayudarte a levantar.

-y este mocoso quién es, acaso tu novio, pequeña-chan-trato de tomar tu brazo pero Kuroko le manoteo la mano-moco…-y su frase murió ahí ya que vio como Kagami quien era mucho más grande que él le miraba con esa aura de peligro exhalando de él.

-mu…mu…chas gracias-dijiste casi inaudible, ocultando tu mirada con el flequillo.

-no te preocupes (T/A)-san-te dijo el peli celeste regalándote una sonrisa dulce.

Tiempo actual

Estabas junto con Riko ayudándola a organizar toallas, sprais fríos y botellas para los muchachos, ese día tan solo eran los senpais los que habían llegado a entrenar exceptuando a Kiyoshi, quien se había unido a los de primero en los juegos callejeros que asistirían. Una lluvia repentina se dejó caer en ese minuto haciendo que pensaras de inmediato en los muchachos, conociendo lo cabezotas que son dabas por seguro que seguirían jugando, suspiraste mientras en una libreta apuntabas los próximos entrenamientos que realizarían, estabas en ello cuando de la nada viste parada en la entrada del gimnasio a Momoi quien estaba calada hasta los huesos, llevaba una cara completamente abatida.

-Momoi-san?-le llamaste, ella levanto su mirada a ti, con algo de desdén, sabías que no le agradabas del todo a la peli-rosa, pero no era lo mismo para ti, ella, bueno quizás a ella le tenías cierta envidia, por ser la novia de quien desde que te rescato robaba cada uno de tus suspiros- ¿te encuentras bien?-te acercaste a ella, los demás al verla se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, puesto que al ir solo con ropa de su uniforme se transparentaba todo. La entrenadora los envió a seguir entrenando fuera del gimnasio mientras ustedes ayudaban a la chica.

-quisiera hablar con Tetsu-kun, por favor-dijo en un tono de voz parecido a un susurro, tu pecho dolió un poco, pero lo ignoraste y mandaste un mensaje al peli celeste, para que fuera al gimnasio.

Pasaron los minutos y la puerta del gimnasio se abrió dando paso a los de primero y Kiyoshi, Kuroko a la primera que vio fue a ti regalándote una dulce sonrisa que no hiso más que acrecentar aquel dolor en el pecho, cuando Momoi se abalanzó sobre él, simplemente la pequeña sonrisa que habías logrado fingir se esfumo de tu rostro. Retrocediste un poco hasta quedar cerca de la puerta, escuchabas los lamentos de la peli rosa, pero no querías inmiscuirte en aquello, lentamente bajaste la mirada y te diste vuelta para salir y buscar tus pertenecías en el camarín que habían acondicionado solo para ti y la entrenadora.

-(T/N)-san, si…si, gustas te acompaño a casa, no me sentiría bien si fueras sola ya está bastante obscuro para que vayas sola- pensaste que nadie se había percatado pero Furihata te miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-está bien Furihata-kun, gracias- sonreíste, pero claramente tus ojos estaban opacos por la escena de Momoi y Kuroko.

Mientras caminaban el silencio reinaba entre ustedes, tus pensamientos divagaban en las acciones del peli celeste, no sabías lo que pensaba, por qué hacía algunas cosas, te confundía cada día con su actuar, esas sonrisas que te brindaba tan cálidas, sus frases que siempre buscaban agradarte, recordaste la vez que se quedaron hasta muy tarde hacia unos días en los cuales él practicaba su nuevo ataque, como habían celebrado cuando salió por primera vez, sus brazos alrededor de tu cintura levantándote y dando una vuelta en el aire, aquel rose de labios involuntario, que después los había dejado con un sonrojo, que haría enfurecer a cualquier tomate. Pero luego ocurría lo mismo, llegaba ella, Momoi a saltarle encima y el nunca hacia nada para quitársela, no negaba su relación, simplemente no decía nada…

-¿(T/N)-san, (T/N)-san?-llamó tu atención el castaño, ya que seguías en las nubes.

-oh! Lo siento Furihata-kun, ¿me decías?.

-nada, solo que ya estamos en frente de su casa (T/N)-san-te dio una mirada dulce pero viste quizás un poco de tristeza-bien (T/N)-san, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento, se despidió y entraste a tu hogar.

En el gimnasio…

-eh? Dónde está (T/N)-san?-pregunto Kuroko luego de haber calmado a Momoi.

-se fue con Furihata, hace tiempo, me mandó un mensaje de que se sentía cansada, y que mañana nos veía en el entrenamiento- le contesto Riko.

-ya veo-un dejo de frustración se oyó en las palabras del peli celeste-bien Momoi-san te acompañare de camino a la estación-se giró a la peli rosa, quien nuevamente se lanzaría a sus brazos pero la detuvo-por favor Momoi-san no haga eso. Bien nos vamos, hasta mañana-se despidió de los demás y camino a la entrada.

Todos quedaron un tanto atónitos por lo frio que había sonado la sombra, entonces quienes eran más perceptivos, supieron de inmediato que quizás Kuroko estaba sintiendo aquello que siempre te pasaba a ti, estaba sintiendo unos amigos llamados celos.

En tu casa…

Te habías cambiado de ropa por un pijama abrigador, mientras esperabas que tu chocolate caliente estuviese listo, para irte a la cama, te sentías triste, sabías que en esos minutos, ellos estarían juntos, son novios deberían salir, pero pensar así te hacía sentir horrible, meneaste la cabeza y escuchaste que tu chocolate ya estaba caliente, esa noche estabas sola en casa, tus padres habían viajado a visitar a tus abuelos, y tú por las actividades del club no les habías acompañado, te dirigías a la cocina a paso lento, cuando el timbre te hiso dar un respingo, pensaste en alguna de tus amigas del instituto, pero era poco probable, todas aun no volvían de las vacaciones, fuiste a paso lento y al abrir, tu sorpresa fue grande, parado frente a ti estaba aquel peli celeste que te quitaba el sueño.

-Ku…Ku…-y la frase no logro articularse, él te estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, él chico poco expresivo, aquel que no decía mucho te estrechaba contra su pecho.

-lo siento (T/N)-san, pero no podía simplemente, no podía aceptar que te fueras con otro, sé qué es mi culpa, pero me gustas (T/N), me gustas mucho- hacia más fuerte el agarre en tu cintura.

-Kuroko-kun, yo este-te habías ruborizado hasta la raíz del cabello tus manos habían quedado atrapadas contra el pecho del chico y podías sentir bajo tus palmas su corazón acelerado-ta…también me gustas-le susurraste en el oído.

-entonces, no estas saliendo con Furihata-kun?-te pregunto despegándote un poco de su cuerpo para mirarte a los ojos.

-¿qué, de qué hablas? Furihata-kun es solo un buen amigo, pero Kuroko-kun, tu estas saliendo con Momoi-san, no es correcto que me abraces así-trataste de alejarte de su agarre pero él lo impidió.

-no, yo solo quiero estar con (T/N)-san, con nadie más-sus ojos que siempre te hipnotizaban estaban con aquel brillo que te gustaba ver cuando jugaba un partido emocionante.

-yo también quiero estar con Tetsuya-kun- dijiste sonriendo con una traviesa lagrima recorriendo tu mejilla.

-..-él simplemente la quito con su pulgar y luego paso su mano tras tu nuca para acercar tu rostro al de él y darte un dulce beso, un beso que esperaste desde que te rescato aquel día en el Maji Burguer.

Días después…

Ya para todos no era una sorpresas verlos a Kuroko y a ti tomados de las manos y compartiendo miradas cómplices, eran una pareja quizás un tanto extraña, tú eras conocida por parecer fría y sin expresiones, un poco parecida al peli celeste, pero cuando estaban juntos, todos podían asegurar que tus ojos eran dulces y cálidos.

Ese día en la tarde habían quedado en una cita, era la segunda que tenía oficialmente como pareja, pero algo te mantenía inquieta, si bien para los de Seirin no era novedad su noviazgo, no sabías si el peli celeste se lo había comunicado a Momoi, tenías cierto temor de encontrarla y que todo haya sido una mentira, pero sabías que Kuroko no era así.

-(T/N), (T/N), me estas escuchando- sentiste como suavemente el peli celeste jalaba tu mano para que le prestaras atención.

-lo siento Tetsuya-kun, estaba distraída-le sonreíste-¿me decías?

-¿estás bien?-solo asentiste-te preguntaba si querías ir a tomar un helado ahí-te indico una bella tienda de colores pasteles.

-sí, vamos-sujetaste su mano para ingresar a la tienda pero de pronto esta fue alejada abruptamente y una voz chillona se escuchó a tus espaldas.

-¡Tetsu-kun!-Momoi se había lanzado a tu novio como comúnmente lo hacía, quedaste congelada en tu sitio-Tetsu-kun, no me has llamado para contarme si lograste dominar tu técnica, moh!-hacia un puchero.

-Momoi-san, por favor-trataba de hablar pero la peli rosa no cedía el agarre.

La peli roso los había visto, había visto sus manos entrelazadas, y los celos la habían llevado a hacer lo que siempre hacía que era arrojarse a los brazos de su "novio", a decir verdad la noche en que Kuroko se confesó y comenzó a salir contigo él le había dejado en claro a Momoi que solo podían ser amigos, que ya tenía a alguien especial, pero ella no lo aceptaba, por supuesto no compartían la similitud en atributos, ella seguiría apelando a tener el corazón del chico.

-moh! Tetsu-kun, se supone que soy tu novia deberíamos salir más seguido y no tener que encontrarnos de casualidad-la chica no te prestaba atención, había soltado al peli celeste, pero te daba la espalda ignorándote-venga vamos a tomar un delicioso helado aquí y tengamos una cita-se giró y te paso empujando-ara! (T/N)-san no te vi- te dedico una de esas sonrisas falsas que siempre te daba.

-…-no decias nada, estabas atónita, Kuroko no había dicho nada como siempre, se había dejado abrazar y sobre todo no negaba que era el novio de Momoi, una lagrima rebelde delineo tu mejilla y miraste dolida al peli celeste-no, no te preocupes Momoi-san, yo los dejo para que estén a gusto en SU cita-miraste con ese semblante frio al chico y comenzaste alejarte de ellos.

-vamos Tetsu-kun-intento tomar la mano del chico pero este la retiro-¿Tetsu-kun?

-Momoi-san por favor ya deja de hacer esto-le dijo frio y caino rápido hacia ti-(T/N), (T/N), espera por favor-te alcanzó y tomo tu antebrazo para girarte y que lo miraras-por favor no me te vayas.

-no Kuroko, ya basta creí que habías sido sincero conmigo, pero parece que no, ve con tu novia, espero te hayas divertido burlándote de mí, anda ve con ella-la apuntaste, ya que no te habías alejado lo suficiente-deja de jugar-las lágrimas ya eran copiosas.

-yo no he jugado contigo, tu eres a quien quiero (T/N), nunca tuve nada con Momoi-san y ella lo sabe, no sé porque insiste en que somos algo, pero- te tomo con firmeza de la mano y te llevo al frente de la peli rosa-Momoi-san, espero ahora quede claro que entre nosotros no hay nada, por favor ya deje de decir que soy su novio, ya que, la única novia que tengo es (T/A)(T/N), así que agradecería que deje de comportarse como tal-la miraba con esas seriedad que a muchos asustaba, y de un minuto a otro dio un tirón fuerte de tu mano para que te acercaras a él y te beso, te beso demandante, te beso para dejar en claro que a la única que besaría de esa manera sería a ti.

-…-tus mejillas ardían, tu corazón estaba a punto de abandonar tu cuerpo, luego de separarse en busca de oxígeno, miraste a la peli rosada que derramaba lágrimas frente a ustedes.

-no lo acepto, no lo acepto-comenzó a murmurar-¡no lo acepto!-grito- yo soy mucho más bonita, por qué, por qué Tetsu-kun-lloraba desconsolada

-lo siento Momoi-san, pero yo me enamore de (T/N) y no puedo, ni quiero dejar de estarlo, sentencio tomando tu mano con firmeza nuevamente.

-Momoi-san, yo…

-tu cállate, no sabes nada de Tetsu-kun, eres una aparecida en su vida, te odio

-Satsuki, oe ya basta- un moreno peli azul apareció frente a ustedes y como si fuera un costal de patatas tomo a la peli rosa y se la llevo del lugar.

-gracias Aomine-kun-le dijo Kuroko

-tsk, lo que sea.

Había sido como un huracán lo que había sucedido, estabas atónita aún, las palabras de Momoi se arremolinaban en tu cabeza, es verdad que no conocías mucho de Kuroko, y eso te hacía sentir insegura, aun habían lagrimas adornando tus mejillas, el peli celeste las veía y con cuidado las fue secando con sus dedos.

-Tetsuya-se sintió aliviado volvías a llamarlo por su nombre- siento que soy una mala persona, yo no quería interferir en su relación, pero me gustas, me gustas mucho.

-(T/N) no debes sentir culpa, ya lo has oído solo éramos amigos Momoi-san y yo, pero a quien quiero es a ti-te atrajo hacia su cuerpo y te abrazo, como aquella noche, escondió su cara entre tu cuello inhalando tu perfume-perdóname, por hacer que estuvieras en esta situación, por favor-susurro para que solo tú le escucharas.

-sí, no hay nada que perdonar-asentiste y te dejaste envolver por sus brazos cálidos.

-..-el chico levanto levemente su cabeza hacía ti paso sus pulgares por tus labios delineándolos, para luego acercar su rostro para darte un cálido y dulce beso-te quiero (T/N).

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este fic cariños por millón**_


End file.
